


Oh Baby, We're Just Getting Started

by givemesumaurgravy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky, College AU, Come Swallowing, Consent Talks, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Exhibitionism, Hate to Love, M/M, Masturbation, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Shower Sex, Slight Voyeurism, Smut, Teasing, Top Steve, Voyeurism, talks about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: “So, you mean to tell me, I catch you watching me jerk off with a hand downyour own pants,and you have nothing to say for yourself?” Steve says, moving even closer, close enough that his warm breath fans over Bucky’s face andJesus Christ,if that’s not intoxicating.Or, how Steve and Bucky go from roommates who can't stand each other, to fuck buddies, to the OTP we all love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh man here we go finally writing a Stucky fic that's more than a one off.  
> and yes, the first bit is v short, but I promise there is definitely more to come (all the puns intended, of course)
> 
> enjoy!

If there was anything that Bucky understood about his quadmate, Steve, it was that he was modest and liked to keep to himself. Girls always fawned over him because he’s classically handsome, but he is also a gentleman, almost like he was born in the wrong time and was actually meant to live in, like, the forties or something.

It drives Bucky fucking nuts. 

Overall, Bucky really enjoys college. He likes his friends, he likes his classes, he really likes the social life aspect of all of it, it’s just. Steve. If there was one thing he could change, it would be to erase that goody-two-shoes poster child from his life. Or at the very least, move him to a different dorm on the other side of campus. 

And really, it’s not like Bucky even really interacts with Steve ever, if he can manage to avoid it. They are on pretty different schedules, Steve being an art major _(gag me),_ and Bucky focusing on his Gen. Ed. classes until he figures out exactly what he wants to do. When they host parties or pre-games, Steve tends to make himself scarce. 

It wasn’t until about mid October that Bucky noticed his feelings for Steve sparking into something other than raging hatred. 

Usually, Bucky tries to stick to common areas and, of course, his room when he’s in the quad, but it’s not long after he returns home from classes that he spills coffee all over his history notes and, after cursing loudly, decides he should ask Sam to borrow his notes since his are now a lost cause.

Bucky wanders across the common room over to the mostly closed door that leads to Steve and Sam’s room. He knows he should knock or something, but for whatever reason, he just pushes the door open and peaks inside, ready to announce himself.

But then… but then he sees Steve.

Steve’s on his bed, blankets bunched around his ankles, and… and that’s the only thing covering his very naked body. Not only that, he’s also got a hand around his painfully, by the looks of it, hard cock. 

Bucky is frozen to the spot, one foot through the doorway, hand still on the door, and he has no clue what to do. He knows he should leave, make his exit as quiet as possible, but then again… there’s something that tells him he can’t do that. The scene playing out in front of him just too damn good to walk away from.

Steve has one hand in his hair, muscles taut and rippling as his body rolls to thrust up into his fist. He’s got his bottom lip gripped tight between his teeth, eyes squeezed shut and face the absolute picture of pleasure. 

Bucky can’t stop staring.

It’s not until a moan slips out from between Steve’s lips that Bucky shifts on his feet, realizing with a start that he’s starting to get hard in his pants, which okay, that’s different. Maybe it’s because Bucky always figured Steve was such a good guy, someone that wouldn’t even have so much as an impure thought that he can’t seem to wrap his mind around what’s happening. 

Maybe that’s why he finds it so hot.

Steve slips his hand from his hair and then runs it down his cheek, skims it over his neck, squeezing for just a second before he, sweet Lord, starts teasing his left nipple. Steve looks totally lost in his own little world and Bucky can’t help it when he slips his own hand into the front of his sweats, just to take the edge off. 

It’s all okay until Steve’s moaning, loud and uninhibited, and his eyes are peeking open, gaze landing directly on Bucky, like he knew he was there. 

Bucky’s mouth falls open, ready for some excuse or something, but then Steve is just smirking and throwing his head back as he comes all over his chest. Bucky watches in shocked awe as Steve’s come arcs from his flushed cock and decorates his chiseled chest and abdomen. 

And, fucking hell, does Steve make the sweetest damn sound when he comes. 

Bucky watches Steve work himself through his orgasm, frozen to the spot, hand still tight around his own cock. Steve’s eyes are still closed, teeth digging into his bottom lip as he _fucking whimpers,_ probably over sensitive as his fist continues to roll over his cock slowly. 

The moment Steve releases his grip, his eyes slide open and he brings his come covered hand to his mouth, eyes training back on Bucky immediately. Bucky watches helplessly as Steve proceeds to sensually lick the come from his fingers, all while staring Bucky down with hooded eyes. 

Bucky’s suddenly struck with the desperate urge to find out what Steve tastes like. 

It’s that thought that finally spurs Bucky’s sense of self-preservation back into high gear. Bucky mumbles what he thinks is an apology and stumbles backwards out of the doorway. Bucky dashes into his room, slamming the door all too loudly and throwing himself face first onto his unmade bed. 

Bucky half expects Steve to come after him, yell at him for being a creepy voyeur, but he thankfully doesn’t. It takes all of thirty seconds fighting an internal battle between his conscience and his erection before he’s shoving his pillow underneath his hips and proceeding to hump his way to completion like he’s some desperate thirteen year old just discovering he could get himself off. 

After, Bucky just lays there for a few minutes, trying to catch his breath and fully wrap his mind around what the hell just happened. When he realizes he can’t really come to terms with it without basically working himself into a full on anxiety attack, he decides to just bury it and pretend like it never happened. 

Sure, because that’s definitely going to work out just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know what man, fuck Steve Rogers,” Clint says as he enters the room and tosses his backpack on his bed.
> 
> “Jesus, _I’m tryin’!”_ Bucky says before he can fully realize what he’s just said.

It’s been a week since The Incident and Bucky still feels like he’s walking on eggshells. It’s not just when he’s in the quad, either. He normally doesn’t run into Steve around campus, but for the past few days, he feels like there’s a chance that _he just might,_ and if he does… Bucky doesn’t know what the hell he’ll do. 

It doesn’t help that every night (and morning shower) since then, Bucky has had to jerk off, the vision of the look on Steve’s face when he comes on replay in his mind every damn time.

It’s on the morning of the start of Week 2 that Bucky decides he just needs to get this out of his system, bang one out quick with the dude and then he’ll be good to go again, back to his usual partying and easy come easy go self. 

Now, there’s just the task of actually getting Steve into his bed. 

The next time Bucky sees Steve, he doesn’t actually have a plan yet, so when they lock eyes, Bucky quickly turns on his heel and heads back out of the quad, even though he definitely did need that History book he had come back for. 

The time after that, Bucky has a half-assed plan - _Talk To Him, Nicely_ \- but that backfires the moment Bucky sees Steve enter the quad wearing nothing but a towel slung way too low on his hips, skin still glistening from his shower. 

“Hey, Buck,” Steve says, giving him a mock salute. 

Bucky awkwardly waves and when he opens his mouth to try and reply, nothing comes out. Bucky tries clearing his throat, and ends up basically choking on his own spit. Pretty much mortified in front of Steve _again,_ Bucky just ducks back into his room and resorts to studying the night away, which for him, is something completely out of the ordinary, but apparently necessary for Full Distraction. 

The third time, Bucky is determined. The idea came to him in a dream a few days later - _give Steve a taste of his own medicine._ So for the next three days, Bucky is completely careless. He walks around in minimal clothing, hangs around in his towel for hours after his showers, and doesn’t bother locking the door when he jerks off, multiple times a day. 

Nothing happens for three more days, but then _finally,_ Bucky happens to catch a glimpse of Steve heading to the showers, and Bucky knows this is his opportunity. 

Bucky drops his backpack in his room and quickly grabs his towel before heading to the bathroom after Steve. Steve is just getting his shampoo from the communal shelf when Bucky walks in and they lock eyes. 

Bucky gives Steve a nod of acknowledgement and then grabs his own shampoo before ducking into one of the half dozen shower stalls. Bucky waits until he hears the water start in another stall before he steps under the stream in his own, immediately bringing a shaking hand to his already half-hard cock.

 _You can do this,_ Bucky thinks to himself, willing himself to embrace any ounce of exhibitionism in himself and just _go for it._

Bucky lasts a few minutes before he lets the first moan fall from his lips. It’s not that loud, but in the tiled bathroom, the sound reverberates and Bucky knows if Steve is paying attention at all, he’d have heard him. 

Just to be sure, though, Bucky takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and moans again, low and uninhibited as he presses his thumb into the slit of his cock, other hand tugging down on his balls.

The next sound filling the bathroom is that of a bottle of soap clattering loudly to the floor. _Success._

Bucky relents after that, slowing his strokes and only letting small whimpers out, knowing he’d accomplished what he meant to do. When Bucky comes, he turns his head and bites into his bicep to stifle his moan, but he thinks Steve probably still heard him. 

Afterwards, Bucky waits under the hot stream until he hears Steve turn off his own water and leave before he even starts his shampoo, suddenly way more self conscious now that he’s come down a bit. 

Bucky’s not really sure what he expected to happen, but when he gets back to the room fifteen minutes later, he’s disappointed that Steve is nowhere to be found. It’s not like… it’s not like Bucky expected him to be in his bed waiting for him or anything… but at the same time, he finds that he is actually a bit disappointed that he’s not. 

Later that night, Steve still has not shown his face and Bucky is focusing on anything but that fact. That’s partially why he’s not really paying attention when Clint comes in.

“You know what man, fuck Steve Rogers,” Clint says as he enters the room and tosses his backpack on his bed.

“Jesus, _I’m tryin’!”_ Bucky says before he can fully realize what he’s just said. 

Bucky can practically feel the silence crackling in the air as Clint turns to stare at him with a mix of shock and concern. “What?” 

“What?” Bucky says, alarmed, but trying to play it cool.

“What did you just say?” Clint says, rubbing his ear. “I don’t think I heard you right, because it sounds to me like you’re trying to get in Rogers’ well-ironed pants.”

“No, nope. That’s definitely not what just happened,” Bucky says, suddenly standing up and trying to organize his desk, like that will help him organize his _thoughts_ at all.

“Buck, is there something you want to talk to me about?” Clint asks, bemused look on his face.

Bucky sighs and turns to look at him, shrugging as he opens his mouth but no words come out. Clint chuckles and moves over to him to pat his shoulder. 

“It’s cool. I get it,” Clint says. “Steve’s hot. You’re hot. It’s about time the two of you got together and banged one out. Besides, the sexual tension between the two of you has been damn near suffocating for the last month or so.”

 _“What?”_ Bucky chokes out, because there’s no way other people were picking up on this, too.

“Yeah,” Clint says with a casual shrug. “This probably totally takes me out of the pool, but we sort of have a bet going in the group for when the two of you will finally get together. My money’s on the week before finals. You know, all that stress finally driving you two to seek out some release.”

“You know what? Screw you, Barton. That’s fucked up,” Bucky says, though there’s not much heat behind it. “You can’t just take bets on people’s sex lives.”

“Oh, you totally can,” Clint says. I won big money when you screwed, shit, what’s her name from Calc two months ago!” 

Bucky gapes at him for a moment, then fixes him with a glare. “You’re totally buying me coffee for the next _month_ with that money.”

“Sure. Whatever you say,” Clint says, voice dripping with sarcasm. “But really. You and Rogers. Either hit it or find something else to help you out because you’ve been a mess lately. If you want my opinion, Steve’s a good dude. You never know, he might be good for you.”

“I don’t… I don’t have, like, _feelings_ for him,” Bucky says. “I just. God. It’s. I don’t know. I think you’re right, though. I just need to screw him, or anyone for that matter. I just need to get laid.”

Clint gets that mischievous look on his face like he does when he’s got a half-baked idea that usually ends with them blacking out and/or waking up with a stranger in their beds. 

“Have no fear, your wingman is here!” Clint cheers. “And tonight, we rage!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep up the love and predictions! I love all of your feedback and it always brightens my day when I read one of your comments :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, you mean to tell me, I catch you watching me jerk off with a hand down _your own pants,_ and you have nothing to say for yourself?” Steve says, moving even closer, close enough that his warm breath fans over Bucky’s face and _Jesus Christ,_ if that’s not intoxicating.

Bucky wasn’t wrong. 

He ended up both blacking out _and_ waking up with a stranger in his bed, well, more specifically a stranger’s _underwear_ in his bed, the owner nowhere to be found. Bucky takes a few moments to rub the sleep from his eyes and try to remember… well, any of the events leading up him coming home with someone last night. 

Bucky picks up the pair of briefs that are definitely not his and pathetically hopes that the mere feel of them with spark something. No luck though. 

Bucky sighs, tossing the briefs onto the floor and sits up, stretching for a moment before he gets up and pulls on a pair of sweats with the intention of heading to the bathroom to relieve himself quick. 

When Bucky enters the main quad area, two things happen rather simultaneously. One, the main opens to reveal one gorgeous specimen of a man, glistening and towel clad. Two, Steve comes out of his room, fully dressed, backpack slung over his shoulder. 

“Morning,” Mr. One Night Stand says cheerily. “Sorry. I just wanted to grab a quick shower and then I’ll be out of your hair.”

Bucky just stares at him for a second, admiring his rather built body, then chances a glance at Steve, praying he somehow lost all sense of sight and hearing and was not actually witnessing Bucky’s awkward Morning After Conversation.

“Last night was fun, by the way. You’re pretty wild,” Mr. One Night Stand says as casually as one might state the weather. 

And _nope,_ Bucky can’t do this.

Steve makes some sort of snorting noise and then shoulders past Towel Guy and exits the room. Bucky is still frozen to the spot, and when he still doesn’t give the guy any sort of reply, he just shrugs and heads back into Bucky’s room.

A moment later, though, he’s peeking his head back out around the door.

“I can go, or not if you’re game for round two.”

Bucky ponders the offer for a moment, but when he can’t seem to get Steve out of his head long enough to really give it full consideration, he just nods and heads back into his room, ready to fuck his problems away.  


~*~*~

Bucky’s heard the saying _the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else,_ and after the events of the last twelve or so hours, he’d like to tell whoever said that to wholeheartedly fuck off. 

Instead of feeling cleansed and renewed, Bucky feels dirty and even more _entranced_ by Steve than before, which, how is that even possible? It’s like… everything that he did with Joshua (Towel Guy’s actual name) only made him wonder what it would be like with Steve. 

_Would Steve whisper dirty things in his ear? Would Steve let him ride him until they both come? Would Steve let him rim him for a solid half hour? Would Steve pull on his hair when he comes?_

And, God, he wondered what Steve tastes like every fucking second he got his tongue on this other guy. 

By the time Joshua finally left, Bucky was feeling pretty shitty knowing his little experiment had failed. Clint hadn’t come home yet, clearly still off with his night’s conquest and so with no one readily available to vent to, Bucky just went back to sleep for a few restless hours. 

By late afternoon, Clint was back, grinning like an idiot and still sporting sex hair. 

“You look like hell,” Clint says cheerily as he bounces down on his bed. “Rough night?”

“And morning,” Bucky says. “Don’t get me wrong though. Great sex was had.”

“Ah, but it didn’t resolve your ‘Fuck Steve Rogers’ Problem,” Clint says, nodding knowingly.

“Bingo,” Bucky groans and buries his face back in the pillow.

“Well, there’s always tonight to drown out your sorrows and try again!” Clint says happily.

“I don’t think I can, man,” Bucky says, finally sitting up. 

“C’mon! Nat’s getting us into this great club. It’ll be a blast,” Clint says, standing and coming over to sit with Bucky, like his proximity will help convince Bucky this is a good idea.

“Ugh, fine,” Bucky says. “But it’s your job to anti-wingman me. After last night I think my dick needs a night off.”

“Deal,” Clint says with a laugh. 

~*~*~

As with many nights, there’s a pregame raging in the quad by ten and Bucky is well on his way to drunk already. By the time they are heading out to the club and hour later, Bucky is feeling good and drunk, mind blissfully blurry. 

People start to filter out and Bucky heads back into his room to grab his wallet, promising to meet everyone outside. When Bucky comes back out of his room, ready to follow everyone else someone stops him, standing in his way. 

“What the fuck,” Bucky curses, then looks up to meet Steve’s eyes. “Oh. You.”

“Off to the party?” Steve asks, completely unaware of the immediate effect he has on Bucky. 

“Uh, er. Yes,” Bucky stutters, taking a step back.

Steve simply nods and smirks at Bucky. Okay, maybe he does know what his mere presence does to him. 

Bucky wants to make a quick exit, but he’s frozen in place, his mind betraying him as it floods with images of Steve spread out and horny on his bed, taking himself in his hand and working himself over. It’s been _over a month,_ why is this still affecting him like this?

“You know, I’ve been wondering when you were going to say something about it,” Steve says, looking to the side and then snapping his gaze back to Bucky, closing the space between them. 

“About… what?” Bucky says, playing dumb, but he can’t fight the way his gaze drops to Steve’s red lips. 

“You know damn well what,” Steve says, voice dropping low and okay, Mr. Good Boy swears now, too, and apparently Bucky likes that, if the way he twitches in his pants is anything to go by. 

“Um, no,” Bucky says, licking his lips and trying very hard to get himself under control.

“So, you mean to tell me, I catch you watching me jerk off with a hand down _your own pants,_ and you have nothing to say for yourself?” Steve says, moving even closer, close enough that his warm breath fans over Bucky’s face and _Jesus Christ,_ if that’s not intoxicating.

Bucky blinks at Steve dumbly a few times, mind foggy and God, he’s so turned on right now. Bucky takes a shaky breath, mind trying desperately to come up with something, anything, to say that would get him out of this situation, but instead, his libido apparently is the only part of his brain currently working.

“How’s this for something to say?” Bucky says and he grabs Steve’s hand, forcing it over his crotch and pressing down. 

“I’ve always thought actions do speak louder than words,” Steve says lowly, and then he’s backing Bucky against the wall and claiming him in a searing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue evil laughter*
> 
>  
> 
> what do you think is going to be happening when we see our lovely boys again??  
> lemme know in the comments *wink wink*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Warn me before you come,” Bucky says, looking up at Steve for a moment.
> 
> “What? You’re tellin’ me you’re not the type to swallow?” Steve teases.
> 
> “No, it’s not that at all,” Bucky says, grinning as he licks into Steve’s slit. “I just don’t want you to come until you’re inside me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> major smut ahead!
> 
> enjoy!

The kiss is everything Bucky’s wanted and also not nearly enough at the same time. Bucky’s hands fly to Steve’s shoulders and hair, gripping tightly and begging him not to pull away, not ever. Bucky would gladly die of oxygen deprivation if it meant he didn’t have to stop kissing Steve.

But then Steve’s pulling away, just enough to trace his lips along Bucky’s jaw and down his throat and neck. Bucky feels a shiver run down his spine as his fingers tighten in the hair at the back of Steve’s head, a needy moan slipping from his mouth.

“Aren’t you going to be late?” Steve whispers lowly in Bucky’s ear. “I thought I heard them say they’d wait for you.”

“Screw ‘em,” Bucky says, emphasizing his words with a roll of his hips, trying to get Steve back on board with their previous trajectory. 

“What kind of person would I be if I kept you from them, hmm?” Steve purrs, tongue flicking over Bucky’s earlobe, making him shiver again. 

“But…” Bucky starts to argue, but then Steve’s giving him a second, forceful kiss and then stepping back.

“Go.”

“Why?” Bucky asks, knowing full well his voice sounds like that of a petulant child.

“Because I’m not doing this with you right now. I’m not letting you be a shitty person who ditches their friends for sex without warning. Go meet up with them,” Steve says and then goes and sits down on the futon pulling his laptop into his lap like it’s the most casual thing.

Bucky fish mouths a few times, his cock still throbbing in his jeans, but when he can’t think of a solid argument to get Steve up and on him again, he just groans in frustration and walks out the door. 

As Bucky reaches the stairs, it hits him that he quite possibly might be blowing his one opportunity to finally hook up with Steve and get this all out of his system. Another part of him though counters that Steve is right, that would make him a really shitty friend if he just bailed on the others last second. 

Bucky’s half way down the stairs when his desperate need to finally see what being with Steve would be like outweighs his want to be a decent friend. Bucky pulls out his phone and fires off a text to Clint saying he isn’t feeling well all of a sudden and he’s going to sit this one out. 

Clint replies with a string of nonsense emojis which tell Bucky he’s annoyed, but not exactly mad. Bucky pockets his phone and takes the stairs two at a time on his way back up to his room.

The second Bucky enters the room, he throws his jacket to the side, kicking off his shoes as he slams the door, announcing loudly, “Fuck it. Let’s fucking do this.”

Steve peers up at him from his laptop, crooked smirk on his lips and eyebrows raised. Bucky walks over to him with purpose, taking the laptop from his lap and setting it on the table before he quickly straddles Steve’s hips. 

Before he’s even fully settled on Steve’s lap, Steve’s got his lips on Bucky’s again and it’s hot and animalistic. Bucky paws at Steve’s shirt, clawing and scraping at it until Steve gets with the program and tugs it over his head. He does the same with Bucky’s shirt before running his hands down Bucky’s chest, making goosebumps rise on his skin. 

Bucky takes a moment to lean back and admire Steve’s bare chest, finally getting to see it all up close and personal.

“That’s so fucking unfair,” Bucky mumbles, fingers brushing over Steve’s gorgeous pecs on their own accord.

Steve chuckles, clearly amused. “What is?”

Bucky looks up at Steve for a second, rolling his eyes like it’s obvious. “You. You’re always wearing your grandpa sweaters ‘n shit and underneath it you’re hiding this… this fucking _Adonis_ body. It’s practically a crime that you’re keeping this… this _gift_ from the world.”

“Maybe I only like to show off for certain people,” Steve says, low and wow, that definitely does things to Bucky he can’t really talk about right now.

“Well, I’m honored, then,” Bucky says and then promptly slides off Steve’s lap down onto the floor. 

“What are you… _Oh,”_ Steve starts to say, but then quickly gets with the program when Bucky settles between his thighs on his knees and works the flies of Steve’s khakis open _(and seriously, who has on khakis after eleven on a Saturday?)_

It takes less than ten seconds for Steve to lift up enough to help Bucky get his pants and underwear down enough to free his cock and for Bucky to get an eager hand around him. Steve makes a choked off sound when Bucky sticks his tongue out and licks over the tip, unable to help himself and it makes Bucky feel a lot prouder than it should. 

Bucky doesn’t waste any more time after that and dedicates himself fully to giving Steve one hell of a blowjob. Bucky prides himself on being good at giving head, he has a barely there gag reflex and honestly loves the weight of a thick cock on his tongue. 

Steve doesn’t disappoint and curls his fingers in Bucky’s hair, just enough to let him know he’s there, but not enough to actually steer him in any way. It’s actually kind of a shame, really. Bucky hums around his mouthful of cock and looks up at Steve through his eyelashes, trying to get him to understand what he wants.

When Steve just stares down at him in what can only be described as awe, Bucky uses the hand that’s not currently wrapped around the base of Steve’s cock to cover Steve’s hand at the back of his head and _pushes._

Steve blinks at him for a second before he tightens his hand in Bucky’s hair and carefully starts to guide the rhythm of Bucky’s bobs. Bucky hums in appreciation, swallowing around Steve and relaxes his jaw even more as Steve gains confidence in his control.

They continue for a few minutes before Steve gets a little too zealous and presses Bucky down too far and what little bit of his gag reflex that remains kicks in. Bucky splutters and Steve reflexively lets go of Bucky’s hair.

“Sorry, shit. I’m sorry,” Steve says. 

“It’s okay, really,” Bucky says, going back to licking and sucking up the side of Steve’s cock.

Bucky takes it easy for a bit after that, sticking with shallow bobs and paying special attention to the pink tip of Steve’s cock. Steve’s thighs begin to shake after another minute, and Bucky pulls off, giving the base of Steve’s cock a warning squeeze.

“Warn me before you come,” Bucky says, looking up at Steve for a moment.

“What? You’re tellin’ me you’re not the type to swallow?” Steve teases.

“No, it’s not that at all,” Bucky says, grinning as he licks into Steve’s slit. “I just don’t want you to come until you’re inside me.”

Then Bucky’s swallowing Steve down again to the hilt, making Steve hunch over and moan loud and deep. 

“Bedroom,” Steve gasps pushing at Bucky’s shoulders. “Yours or mine?”

“Where’s Sam?” Bucky asks, standing up, though he finds he’s a bit wobbly from kneeling for so long.

“At his girlfriend’s for the night,” Steve says, pulling his pants and briefs off the rest of the way before standing up. 

“Yours, then,” Bucky says, quickly getting his jeans open and working them off as he hurries into Steve’s room.

Bucky gets in Steve’s room first, taking the opportunity to dash over to Steve’s made bed and throws himself on top of it. Bucky watches the doorway for Steve to come in, smirk on his face as Bucky lays with his chest on the bed, and then he slides up on his knees, ass high in the air. 

Bucky’s position makes Steve pause for a second, but then his smirk comes back and he’s climbing onto the bed behind Bucky, hands immediately covering his ass and spreading him open. 

_Yes, sweet Jesus, thank you,_ Bucky thinks as Steve leans in and without any more preamble, licks a slow stripe over Bucky’s hole.

And seriously, Steve has _definitely_ done this before, and Bucky feels his brain start to short circuit at that train of thought. The idea of Golden Boy, Picture of Innocence Steve Rogers hooking up with, well, _anyone_ just does not compute. 

“Fuck, _what,”_ Bucky moans as Steve traces his rim and then _presses in._

Bucky can practically _feel_ Steve smirking against his ass, and then Steve’s turning his face enough to _bite_ into Bucky’s ass cheek, and that sends a powerful shiver right down his spine. 

Steve continues to rim Bucky for another minute or so, going at it like Bucky is a _whole fucking meal,_ before he’s pulling back and Bucky hears more than sees Steve making a show of sucking on a few of his fingers before he spits directly on Bucky’s hole and rubs over it with two fingers.

“Still good?” Steve asks, fingers still moving over his rim.

Bucky nods enthusiastically, “God, yes.”

“Good,” Steve says and then presses his two fingers in without more warning. 

Bucky moans, loving the way his ass burns a little from the stretch, a little prepped from Steve’s tongue, but still. Steve gives him a few seconds, but then he’s curling his fingers and spreading them wider. Bucky can’t help the way he starts to squirm, trying to get more of Steve in him, but Steve holds him steady with a firm hand at the base of his spine.

“More, God. _Please,_ Steve,” Bucky begs, trying to roll his hips.

“You’ll take what I give you, Bucky. Don’t be greedy,” Steve scolds and the unexpected authority in his voice makes Bucky’s eyes roll back in his head.

Steve does press in a third finger, though, but doesn’t give Bucky any rest before he’s curling them and stretching Bucky to his limits. Bucky’s moans are getting more desperate and wrecked, and when Steve finally curls the tips of his fingers into Bucky’s spot, he just about falls apart. 

“God, Steve. Just… get in me,” Bucky begs. “I’m ready.”

“You’re ready when I say you are,” Steve says, punctuating his words with two quick jabs to Bucky’s prostate.

_“Fuck,”_ Bucky groans and buries his face in Steve’s blankets, breathing in his scent, which definitely does not help calm him down whatsoever. 

Steve waits until he’s got four fingers buried in Bucky and spits over his hole to keep him extra slick before he gives any inclination that he’s going to stop fingering Bucky and get to the main event. 

“Reach into the drawer next to you and get out the blue bag,” Steve says and Bucky wants to protest, but something in Steve’s voice stops him from arguing. 

Steve doesn’t remove his fingers as Bucky stretches to his left and pulls open the drawer, quickly finding the blue bag. Bucky pulls it out and Steve finally removes his fingers, tapping Bucky’s hip so he rolls over and hands Steve the bag.

Steve pulls on the zipper as Bucky watches curiously until Steve reveals condoms and a nearly empty bottle of lube. Steve takes a condom out first and opens it, skillfully getting it on before he opens the lube and coats his cock with it. 

“Spread your legs quick,” Steve says and when Bucky does without question, Steve takes his lubed fingers and quickly rubs them around Bucky’s hole. 

Steve moves like he’s going to mount Bucky, but Bucky stops him with a hand to his chest. “Wait. I wanna ride you.”

His words make Steve pause, his mouth hanging open for a second, then he’s nodding and throwing himself down on the mattress, flat on his back. Bucky chuckles to himself at Steve’s eagerness, but he maneuvers to straddle him anyways.

As Bucky lifts up, Steve guides his cock to Bucky’s entrance and holds himself still as Bucky eases himself down. Bucky takes a deep breath and closes his eyes until he’s fully seated, Steve rubbing his free hand over Bucky’s thigh as he goes. 

“Fuck, you’re huge,” Bucky murmurs, almost like an afterthought.

Bucky opens his eyes just in time to catch Steve rolling his eyes. Bucky gives himself a test bounce, grunting when he feels his ass ache. He gives himself a few more seconds and then tries again, this time getting a bit more of a pleasurable result.

Bucky decides he can fight through any lingering pain after that. Bucky starts slow, resting his hands on Steve’s (perfectly chiseled) chest. It doesn’t take long though for Bucky to realize it’s not enough and he starts lifting himself higher and dropping himself back down much quicker. 

“God, you feel so good, Buck,” Steve moans, squeezing Bucky’s hips as he attempts to steady Bucky’s sporadic rhythm. 

“You, too,” Bucky moans, straightening his back and moving his hands behind himself to rest of Steve’s thighs. 

The change in angle manages to press Steve’s cock right up against Bucky’s prostate. Bucky throws his head back, losing more control as delicious heat runs up his spine. Steve grips Bucky’s hips tighter, planting his feet flat on the mattress and starts thrusting up into Bucky as well.

“Yeah, fuck… fuck me, Steve,” Bucky moans, his orgasm suddenly sneaking up on him. “Gonna… gonna come. Want you to make me come.”

“Jesus,” Steve mutters and he removes his right hand from Bucky’s hip and uses it to stroke Bucky’s cock in time with his thrusts. “C’mon, Buck. Come for me.”

And just like that, Bucky feels his orgasm ripped from him without warning.

Bucky loses control over his body as he comes, the only thing computing in his brain being the intense pleasure he feels, along with the pleased and slightly awed look on Steve’s face. Bucky’s eyes fall closed as another wave washes over him because Steve hasn’t let up his thrusts one bit, clearly chasing his own orgasm.

Still reeling through the aftershocks, Bucky falls forward onto Steve’s chest, body trembling each time Steve thrusts in particularly hard. Finally though, Steve stills inside him, moaning loudly against Bucky’s ear as he comes, fingers stroking down Bucky’s spine. 

As Steve comes down, Bucky rolls off him so they’re both lying on their backs staring up at the ceiling as they try and catch their breath. Bucky’s mind slowly starts to come back to him and he can’t stop grinning because _he finally slept with Steve and holy shit it was amazing._

Bucky turns his head to look at Steve and he smiles wide when Steve turns, too. Steve smiles back at him, and they both start laughing at the fucked out expressions on each other’s sweaty faces.

“That was pretty fucking great,” Bucky says. 

“Agreed,” Steve says and then holds up his hand. “Up top.”

“You’re not seriously offering me a high five right now,” Bucky asks, but the look on Steve’s face is completely sincere, so he high fives him back anyways.

Steve grins and then looks back up at the ceiling. They’re quiet for a few minutes as they steady their breathing and their heart rates even out again. Bucky is starting to wonder what exactly happens now, part of him wondering if Steve would want to go another round.

Steve must have the same thought process, but he rolls on his side and gives Bucky a look. “I’m gonna go out on a limb here and say we should definitely do that again.”

“It’d be a shame not to,” Bucky says seriously, nodding his head. 

“Good,” Steve says. “Nothing complicated, just really good sex.”

“Agreed,” Bucky says and then he holds his hand up for Steve this time. 

Steve laughs and high fives Bucky. Bucky should be excited - he’s just landed himself a situation where he can get great sex any time he wants and all he has to do is walk across the quad. So why does the ‘nothing complicated’ part make him feel some type of way?

Oh well, _that’s future Bucky’s problem,_ Bucky thinks as he covers Steve’s body with his and pulls him in for a heated kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments help fight the Sunday scaries which are hitting hard today as spring break is finally ending wahhh


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No,” Steve says, shaking his head, but he wraps his hands firmly and purposefully around Bucky’s shaking thighs. “But I will let you stand here and rub yourself off against me like the little slut you and I both know you’re trying to pretend you’re not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a snow day on Thursday and instead of writing, I used that time to rewatch all three Captain America movies. Can't say I'm mad at the decision, but now I can't shake the feels and waahh. Oh well. At least I'm using the weekend to write.
> 
> enjoy!

It’s not like Bucky meant to be here. He should be home studying, but Clint had made such a solid argument, _dude, first round’s on me,_ that he couldn’t just let all his friends go out without him. 

Even if that meant Steve was going, too.

They hadn’t talked much for the past week, despite them making an agreement that they would definitely be doing the sex thing again, which just made the air between them awkward and fizzle with tension.

It doesn’t help that Steve will barely interact with the larger group, instead choosing to sit at the bar with Sam and, like, basically _eye fuck_ Bucky from across the room. Seriously, the intensity with which Steve is looking at him… it’s actually surprising Bucky’s clothes don’t fly off of their own volition. 

So really, Bucky can’t be blamed for needing a distraction because it’s not like he can just go up to Steve and make out with his stupid face like he wants to, because that would mean he wins… whatever stupid little game they apparently have going on, if you can even call it that.

There’s a girl from his Chem class sitting uncomfortably close to him, Ana, he thinks her name is. She’s decently pretty, has a great set of tits, and has been flirting with him mercilessly for the better half of the past hour. 

All it takes is one more searing bout of prolonged eye contact with Steve and Bucky’s turning and planting one on Ana (maybe Amanda?) without warning or preamble. 

She’s stunned at first (rightfully so, Bucky really hadn’t been showing much interest in her until right this second), but quickly gets with the program. Her lips taste like mojitos and Bucky tries to enjoy it as she slips her sly tongue in his mouth.

But… but Bucky just _has_ to see if Steve is watching. 

Without breaking the kiss or really losing any momentum, Bucky tilts his head slightly and opens his eyes to catch sight of Steve looking incredibly pissed off. Bucky smirks and threads his fingers in Ana’s (no, definitely Anita’s) hair, pulling her in deeper. 

Bucky watches Steve raise his beer to his lips, draining it quickly before setting it back down on the bar forcefully enough that Sam jerks a little from the gesture. Steve doesn’t say anything, just stands up and heads towards the bathroom.

If Bucky could logically explain the effect Steve has on him, he gladly would, but he can’t, especially not when the pull to Steve causes Bucky to get up abruptly, mid make out, and follow after him without more than a mumbled apology. 

Bucky weaves through the dozens of people, ignoring anyone who shouts a passing greeting to him, eyes focused on the back of Steve’s retreating form. Steve disappears into the back hall where the bathrooms are, and Bucky’s heart pounds in his chest.

Bucky reaches the dimly lit back hall a few seconds after Steve, but he’s nowhere to be found. Bucky is about to head into the bathroom when he’s slammed against the wall, senses immediately assaulted with all things Steve.

God, it’s fucking intoxicating.

“What the hell do you think you were just doing, hm?” Steve practically growls in Bucky’s hear, a shiver ricocheting down his spine as Steve licks over the shell of his ear. “Think you’re getting to me by making out with some girl right in front of me?”

“Did it… did it work?” Bucky asks, a flash of confidence suddenly hitting him.

Steve pulls back slightly, glaring at Bucky. Bucky holds eye contact, refusing to break first. Steve presses himself against Bucky, hips flush, and Bucky groans when he feels the thick, hard outline of Steve’s cock press against his hip.

“You tell me,” Steve says. 

Bucky let his mouth fall open on a soft moan, eyes pleading Steve to give him what he wants, what he _knows_ they both want. Steve just smirks, and Bucky realizes that Steve knows he’s got him. 

“Now, Buck, what kind of gentleman to do you take me for?” Steve asks, feigning innocence. “Think I’m the type to carelessly fuck in the bathroom like some sex-obsessed manwhore?”

Bucky just blinks, mouth still hanging open slightly as he feels heat coil in his stomach, need thrumming down his spine.

“No,” Steve says, shaking his head, but he wraps his hands firmly and purposefully around Bucky’s shaking thighs. “But I will let you stand here and rub yourself off against me like the little slut you and I both know you’re trying to pretend you’re not.”

Bucky tries to protest, defend his honor maybe, but Steve shifts and works his thigh between Bucky’s, pressing it deliciously against his aching crotch, and _nope,_ Bucky is definitely letting himself have this.

“It’s okay, baby, I want you to,” Steve says, voice dropping to something softer and silky smooth. “I am not here to judge, only here to give you want you clearly want. This is why you made out with her, right? Because you wanted me, just too afraid… or stubborn to ask for it. It’s okay, baby. I got you. Just one thing I need you to remember.”

“Wazzat?” Bucky moans, digging his fingers into Steve’s hips as he grinds against him more erratically not even caring that he’s already going to come so soon.

“Remember who’s here taking care of you,” Steve purrs in Bucky’s ear. “Remember who you followed after and who’s the one getting you to come in your pants like a horny teenager. It’s me, not her. Not anyone else.”

_“Fuck,”_ Bucky moans, orgasm right there on the cusp.

“Come now, Buck,” Steve commands, voice deep and authoritative. 

Steve’s tone goes straight to Bucky’s cock and before it really even registers, he’s coming, hot and hard in his pants. Bucky continues to grind against Steve’s thick thigh as he feels the come start to seep into his underwear and he shivers as Steve licks over his pulse point, making his orgasm last even longer.

By the time Bucky finally comes back to his senses, Steve’s worrying the skin of his neck into what can only be an embarrassingly huge hickey. Bucky can’t seem to bring himself to care, though, and he just hums and runs his fingers up under the back of Steve’s shirt. 

“That was hot,” Bucky mumbles, tracing over the notches of Steve’s spine. 

Steve pulls back and grins at Bucky, eyes still dark, but his cheeks pink a little. Bucky returns his smile, stomach doing a weird flippy thing when he realizes that Steve is suddenly feeling a little shy even though just a moment ago, he was this dominant, possessive...beast, for lack of a better term. 

“We’re just lucky no one came by,” Steve says lowly. 

“I honestly wouldn’t have noticed if they did,” Bucky shrugs. “Wanna go back to the dorm? I promise to make it worth your while.”

Bucky wiggles his eyebrows at Steve suggestively, but Steve just laughs and shakes his head. “I think I’m gonna stay for a bit. Sam owes me a beer.”

“But! Really?” Bucky says as Steve extricates himself and starts to walk away. “Steve! You can’t just leave me with spunk in my pants!”

Steve turns around and presses a finger to his lips in a shushing gesture, raising his eyebrows and smirking at Bucky before he turns back around and disappears back out into the bar. 

Bucky takes a moment, seriously evaluating his life choices as he leans against the probably filthy wall and he comes to the conclusion that yes, Steve is an asshole, but damn does Bucky want him even more now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter that I actually had the scene written ahead of time before I started posting. If you have any predictions or scenes you would like to see for this fic, lemme know!
> 
> until next time~~<3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll take anything you want to give me,” Bucky admits, bravely meeting Steve’s eyes. “Anything.”
> 
> “So you’ll take it if I just want to keep kissing your skin? If I want to just keep teasing you? Hm?” Steve asks, punctuating his words with a sharp bite to Bucky’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's some fluff and smut to brighten up your weekend!
> 
> enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

Once Bucky has control over his legs again, he hurries into the bathroom and after wetting a towel, locks himself in a grungy stall and attempts to clean himself up. Bucky assesses the situation in his pants and quickly comes to the conclusion that he might as well just ditch his briefs completely and risk free balling it the rest of the night.

When Bucky re-enters the main bar area, he immediately goes to Clint and tells him, “Let’s get fucking hammered.”

Clint looks confused for a moment, replying, “I thought that was what we were doing? Glad you’re finally onboard.”

The next few hours are a blur of shots and dancing so filthy Cardi B would be jealous. By the time last call rolls around, Bucky can barely stand upright anymore, and he definitely isn’t thinking about Steve.

Well, that is until he and Clint are standing outside the bar and Clint says Steve’s stupid name.

“Do you think the others left already? Sam? Tony? Steve?”

“Ugh, Grandpa Steve probably left hours ago,” Bucky says and then proceeds to double over with laughter at his own (admittedly lame) joke.

“Oh. So I see we’re still anti-Steve Rogers, okay, cool,” Clint teases, nodding a few times.

“Well, if you count sleeping with him a week ago and then hooking up with him again tonight being anti-Steve Rogers, then sure,” Bucky says and then realizes what he just admitted to.

“Wait, you two slept together? When?” Clint asks, crossing his arms over his chest. “Was it that night you bailed on us?”

“Uh… maybe?” Bucky says, blushing.

“Dude. Shitty friend status, but also… get some,” Clint says, frowning but a second later offers his hand up for a high five.

They start walking after that, coming to the conclusion that they were the last of their group still at the bar and they should start heading home. About a block in, Clint stops short, cursing.

“Goddammit. This means Nat won the pool.”

**~*~*~**

The walk home helped Bucky sober up some, but not enough that he doesn’t stumble on his way up to the quad. Clint isn’t in much better shape, so he isn’t much help as they make their way up the two flights of stairs. 

When they get to their floor, Clint goes to take a piss and Bucky lets himself into their quad, standing in the main area for a few moments, looking between his door and the door to Steve and Sam’s room. 

Bucky’s tired, sure, but also… Steve. Steve, who is so hot. Steve, who kisses so fucking well. Steve, who makes Bucky come so hard. God, Bucky wants Steve and he wants him right fucking now.

So without giving it another thought, Bucky pushes open Steve’s door with definitely way too much force in his drunken state because it hits the wall with a loud _thump,_ making Steve jolt upright in bed. 

“Bucky?” Steve says sleepily, rubbing his eyes. “What’s going on?”

Bucky doesn’t say anything, just holds a finger to his lips and shakes his head as he closes the door again. All he can think about is wanting to get in Steve’s pants, and in his drunken mind, the best way to do that is to just shed all of his clothes. Steve can’t say no once he’s presented with Bucky’s hot, naked body now can he?

Bucky strips, trying to make it sexy as he sways his hips, but that just kind of makes him dizzy and then it’s also harder to undo his pants, so he stops. Once his shirt and pants are in a ball on the floor, Bucky saunters over to the bed, attempting to grin coyly. 

“Buck, you’re drunk,” Steve says, putting his hand up to stop Bucky when he tries to lean in for a kiss.

“So?” Bucky says. “Didn’t stop you earlier.”

Steve’s face twists into something slightly pained, and Bucky frowns. Instead of talking about it though, because really, that’s the last thing Bucky wants to be doing right now, Bucky pulls back the covers and slides into bed with Steve. 

Bucky curls up against Steve, pressing his face into Steve’s neck as he whispers, “C’mon, Stevie, I know you wanna…”

But then Bucky’s eyes are shutting and within seconds, he’s fast asleep.

**~*~*~**

Bucky is awoken by the shifting of a warm body next to him. Sure, that’s not something completely out of the ordinary, but Bucky’s pulse quickens because he doesn’t exactly remember going home with anyone last night. To be honest, he doesn’t remember getting home at all.

Bucky cracks one eye open and when he’s met with the sight of Steve Rogers climbing over him, he feels a little more relaxed. Steve doesn’t realize Bucky’s awake, and he goes about his business and Bucky watches shamelessly from bed as Steve strips and changes into gym clothes. 

Bucky figures he should probably let Steve know he’s up, but when he tries to say something, all that comes out is what sounds like a pained groan.

Steve startles, and turns back to the bed, grinning softly at Bucky. “I’m sorry. Did I wake you?”

Bucky shakes his head, attempting to sit up, but the pounding in his head doubles and he lays back down with a grimace. 

“You look like hell,” Steve supplies helpfully, and Bucky glares daggers at him.

“You look hot,” Bucky says back, and wait, that wasn’t an insult like he intended. 

Steve blushes and runs his fingers through his hair, which really, that does not help with the whole ‘Steve is hot’ situation. Bucky shifts under the blankets and that’s when he realizes that he’s completely naked.

“Uh, did we…?” Bucky asks, question trailing off. 

“Do you not remember?” Steve asks, moving towards the bed and sitting down on the end when Bucky shakes his head. “You came barging in last night, and took off all of your clothes. I tried to stop you, because you were clearly very drunk, but you climbed into bed with me. You thankfully fell asleep the second your head hit the pillow.”

“Oh,” Bucky says, feeling embarrassed. 

“I would never take advantage of you, Bucky,” Steve says quietly. “I knew you weren’t in your right mind, and even though we’ve hooked up before, I couldn’t… not when you couldn’t give full consent.”

Bucky turns away, unable to look at Steve when he’s being so sincere and… good. Bucky’s never had anyone be so open with him about consent and act like that matters so much to them. Obviously consent it important and Bucky knows that, but he’s never… he’s never had someone tell him no just because he’s drunk. 

“I’m going to go for a run. You can stay here, if you want. You look very cozy,” Steve says and Bucky nods, snuggling further under the blankets because Steve is right, despite feeling embarrassed, he is very comfortable right now. 

After Steve leaves, Bucky rolls onto his side, burying his face in Steve’s pillow and taking a deep breath through his nose. Part of him tells him that this is dangerous, that he shouldn’t be feeling so attached to Steve right now, but Bucky shoves those feelings down and blames them on his hangover. 

**~*~*~**

Steve comes back a while later, sweaty and glistening. Bucky thinks for a second that he may actually be in heaven when he wakes up to the sight of Steve coming back into the room.

“Hey, sleepyhead. Feeling better?” Steve asks and Bucky nods, stretching his limbs out and yawning. “I’m just going to grab a quick shower if you want to sleep a bit longer.”

“No, I’m good,” Bucky says and then sits up. “Mind if I join you?”

Steve smirks and then shrugs before he pulls out two towels and tosses one to Bucky. Bucky slips out of bed and quickly wraps the towel around his bare waist before following a now towel-clad Steve out of the quad to the communal showers. 

When they get into the bathroom, they share a quick look when they realize that one of the other showers is already running. Steve holds a finger to his lips as they get their stuff from the shelves and Bucky points to the handicap stall - it’s bigger and has a seat, and no one on their floor actually needs it, so they won’t feel guilty for taking it. 

They get in the stall and close the door before hanging their towels on the hooks. Steve turns on the water and tests it before he tugs Bucky under the stream with him. The second the water starts spraying down on them, Bucky brings their mouths together in a searing kiss. 

Steve leans into it immediately, wrapping his arms around Bucky and teasing his tongue against Bucky’s already parting lips. Bucky wants him so badly, he feels it with every part of him. Bucky hopes Steve is right there with him, that he’s not alone in this intense, overwhelming _want._

Steve backs Bucky against the cold wall and Bucky would complain, but it actually feels good against his flaming skin. Steve leans down a bit and wraps his hands around the backs of Bucky’s thighs, lifting him up. Bucky goes willingly and wraps his legs around Steve’s waist, letting Steve take control and hold him up.

Bucky whimpers helplessly as Steve moves his lips down the column of Bucky’s throat, licking and biting at the sensitive skin and leaving a trail along his neck and collarbones. Bucky thinks he could never not want Steve’s lips on his skin.

“Stevie, please,” Bucky whines, cock hard and flushed between them. “Need more.”

“Oh?” Steve replies, like he has no idea the effect he has on Bucky. “Name it.”

“I’ll take anything you want to give me,” Bucky admits, bravely meeting Steve’s eyes. “Anything.”

“So you’ll take it if I just want to keep kissing your skin? If I want to just keep teasing you? Hm?” Steve asks, punctuating his words with a sharp bite to Bucky’s shoulder. 

Bucky keens and then shakes his head sharply. “N-no. No more teasing.”

“But I thought you said you’d take anything,” Steve taunts.

Bucky huffs in frustration. “I meant like if you wanted to jerk me off or blow me. I’d even let you fuck me.”

“Do you remember the last time we were in here together?” Steve asks, squeezing the thick flesh of Steve’s thighs. 

“Of course,” Bucky replies, remembering when he jerked off to try and get a rise out of Steve, back before they finally gave in to this thing between them.

“You got me so hard,” Steve admits, licking shower droplets from Bucky’s neck, his voice low and rough. “I came so quick thinking about you getting yourself off right there, so close to me, but I couldn’t see you or touch you. Were you… were you thinking about me, too?”

“Of course,” Bucky says, holding Steve’s fiery gaze. “I wanted you so bad. Part of me was hopin’ you would break into my stall and do something about it.”

“Oh, God,” Steve moans and then kisses Bucky again, deep and thorough.

They make out for a few minutes, hips rocking together in rough jerks as their tongues twist together. It pushes Bucky right to the edge where he feels like he isn’t going to be able to take it anymore and it thrills him to push himself to the limits like this.

Steve is the one to finally relent, pulling away and setting Bucky back on his shaky feet. Bucky is about to ask him what’s up, but then Steve is dropping to his knees and swallowing Bucky’s cock down to the hilt. 

“F-fuck,” Bucky curses, stumbling back against the wall again and letting Steve do as he pleases. 

It’s quick and sloppy, but proves to Bucky that Steve definitely knows what he’s doing with a cock down his throat. Steve is attentive and clearly learns quickly as Bucky guides him with soft moans and a hand at the back of his head. 

Bucky can’t last long, not after the teasing and kissing before, so he’s only a little embarrassed when he’s pulling on Steve’s hair harshly after only two minutes. Steve pulls off, replacing his mouth with his fist and tugs Bucky off until he’s coming all over Steve’s neck and chest. 

“Jesus, you’re a fucking image,” Bucky says Steve stands up and turns his chest under the shower spray to wash off Bucky’s come. 

When Steve turns back around, he’s got a hand wrapped around himself and is jerking quickly, breath shallow. Bucky feels like he can tell Steve is seconds from coming, so he drops to his own knees, giving Steve a sure nod. 

Steve moans and then feeds the head of his cock into Bucky’s mouth just as he starts to come. Bucky’s eyes flutter closed as the taste of come fills his mouth and he hums appreciately. Bucky swallows, giving Steve a few quick bobs of his head to work him through the tailend of his orgasm.

When Bucky stands back up, Steve hauls him into his arms and kisses him, chasing the taste of himself still lingering on Bucky’s tongue. In the back of Bucky’s mind, he is pleasantly surprised because most guys don’t want to kiss, especially not so thoroughly, after they come in his mouth. This only dangerously serves to help Bucky like Steve even more.

Bucky’s not sure how long they would have stayed there, wrapped up in each other if a voice hadn't broken them out of their little bubble.

“You realize this is a public shower, right? Save the fucking for your dorm rooms!”

They both freeze, panic flashing across their faces before they both burst out laughing. Bucky recognizes the voice though, so he’s really not all that traumatized.

“Sorry, Clint!” Bucky calls. “I promise next time we will save it for our room and you can watch if you want.”

“Screw you, Barnes, you filthy pervert,” Clint mutters and the next thing they hear is the bathroom door slamming shut.

“We should probably actually clean up, yeah?” Steve says, though he doesn’t make any moves for the soap.

“Probably,” Bucky says, “Or…”

Bucky leans in and kisses Steve again, slow and deep. They don’t end up leaving the shower until they’re both pruned and have each come again, this time from grinding against each other under the warm spray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was worth the wait!
> 
> as always, let me know what you thought in the comments. More to come!


	7. Chapter 7

“So, you and Steve, huh?” Clint asks when Bucky comes back into the room, freshly showered and freshly fucked.

“Uh, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Bucky says, busying himself by getting a change of clothes out of his dresser.

“Christ, Buck, you look like you’ve been mauled by a fucking bear. Do not play dumb with me right now,” Clint says.

“How do you know these are from Steve, hmm?” Bucky says, turning to look in the mirror and then pointing to the string of hickeys and bite marks decorating his collar.

“Please, we came home together last night and you disappeared while I was taking a piss. I figured you probably went to go booty call Rogers,” Clint says with a shrug. 

“For your information, we did not do anything last night. Though I suppose we definitely made up for that just now in the shower. Like, three times over,” Bucky smirks and Clint makes fake gagging noises.

“You’re disgusting,” Clint says. 

“Says the one who was eavesdropping on said ‘disgusting’-ness,” Bucky counters and bends down to pull on his briefs underneath his towel.

“Whatever,” Clint mumbles. “For real though, is this a thing with you and Steve?” 

“I don’t know,” Bucky says, dropping his towel and pulling on the rest of his clothes. “I thought it would just be a one time thing, but… I don’t know. It’s like he knows exactly how to touch me and he’s so fucking good at what he does. I’d be crazy to not want to keep it going. We sort of talked about it and want to keep it casual. We’re coming up on exams in a few weeks and it’s nice to have a sure thing around for some added stress relief, you know?”

“Sure,” Clint says. “I just want to make sure you know what you’re doing,” Clint says, suddenly serious.

“What do you mean?” Bucky asks, brows furrowing.

“I just… look, I can see you getting in too deep already. I just… I just want to make sure you’re being careful and not letting yourself get carried away and get hurt,” Clint says and Bucky frowns.

“When have I ever been known to catch feelings for someone?” Bucky says pointedly and Clint raises his hands defensively.

“Never, that’s why I wanted to say something before you get caught up and caught off guard,” Clint explains.

Bucky pauses, taking stock for a moment and to feel himself out. Sure, he feels something for Steve, but those are just penis feelings, right? Definitely not something stupid like heart-eyes feelings. No. Definitely not those. 

At least, that’s what Bucky’s going to keep telling himself and he’ll bury any other heart-type feelings in mountains of studying and then stress-relieving boning with Steve, Steve who he definitely doesn’t feel anything for except that he’s a good, nay, _great,_ lay.

Yep, this is a Grade-A Solid Plan.

**~*~*~**

The next week passes in a blur of classes and study sessions. Bucky hardly has time to sleep, much more hook up with Steve. By the time the weekend rolls around, Bucky is wound tighter than a spring and he’s ready to burst. 

On Friday night, Bucky debates staying in and convincing Steve to do the same so they can lock themselves in the quad and work out all the stress. At the same time though, Bucky feels bad for not seeing his friends for anything fun this week, so a bit begrudgingly, he finds himself piling into Uber with everyone on their way to the club.

Bucky tries not to be too bummed that Steve isn’t with them. 

When Bucky sneaks a text to Steve asking him if he wants to meet up with them, the reply he gets is _‘I’m fucking swamped. Need to finish this essay. Sorry.’ _and Bucky tries not to let the fresh wave of disappointment get to him.__

__Bucky follows his friends as they pile out of the Uber when they arrive at the club, pocketing his phone and rolling his shoulders back as he makes a mental pact with himself that he won’t let this get him down and ruin his night. He is definitely able to have fun without Steve, if twenty or so years of experience have anything to prove. He can do this._ _

__An hour or two later finds Bucky whiskey drunk and dancing his face off with Clint and Natasha. For the first time since Bucky can remember, he’s not focused on anything except the beat of the music and moving his body in whatever way the music takes him. For once there’s no ulterior motive in his movements, no care for trying to entice another person to dance with him or thought of finding someone to get his dick wet. Bucky things he likes this a lot better._ _

__Then he sees Steve._ _

__At first, Bucky can’t be completely sure that his mind isn’t playing tricks on him - he _did_ just take a whole lot of shots and is definitely approaching an 8 on a scale of 1 to blackout. _ _

__But then he sees Sam cross the dance floor and go to greet him, pulling him in for a tight bro-hug and then dragging him animatedly over to the bar. Bucky can’t be entirely sure, but he thinks that squeal-like sound might have actually come from him, and then he’s weaving through the dance floor and beelining for Steve._ _

__It’s definitely not Bucky’s proudest moment when he all but throws himself against Steve’s back and koalas him for a solid ten seconds, complete with face nuzzling and what can only be described as purring._ _

__“Hey, there, Buck,” Steve says, turning around when Bucky loosens his death grip and faces Bucky with a bright smile. “How are you?”_ _

__“‘M great,” Bucky says a bit dreamily, swaying on his feet. “Even better now that you’re here.”_ _

__Steve smiles and brushes Bucky’s sweaty hair back from his forehead. “Do you want some water?”_ _

__Bucky licks his lips and is suddenly very aware of how dehydrated he feels. He nods enthusiastically and burrows himself against Steve’s chest, making Steve chuckle and lean in to whisper to Sam who was fulfilling their drink order._ _

__Moments later Steve is pressing an icy cup of water into Bucky’s hand and urging him to drink. Bucky swallows down two thirds of the cup and then sighs loudly, grinning up at Steve who sips his drink with an amused look on his face._ _

__“How much have you had already?” Steve asks, grin not leaving his face._ _

__Bucky just grins and shakes his head, extricating himself from Steve and instead says, “Come dance with me.”_ _

__“I’m not really much of a dancer, Buck,” Steve replies, but lets Bucky tug him towards the crowded dance floor anyways._ _

__Bucky downs the rest of his water and sets the empty cup on a table as they pass by, urging Steve to do the same. Steve shakes his head and mutters something under his breath that sounds a bit like _‘fucking menace’_ before doing just that, tilting his head back and swallowing the last half of his drink in one go. _ _

__The glass hits the table with a satisfying _clunk,_ and Bucky hurries them out into the throng of sweaty bodies, immediately plastering himself up against Steve, arms wrapping tightly around his neck and face burying in his fresh smelling neck._ _

__“I’m glad you’re here,” Bucky says, grinding his body against Steve’s as the bass drops._ _

__“Me, too,” Steve says and digs his fingers more firmly into Bucky’s hips, taking control and making Bucky’s head spin._ _

__“Fuck, and you said you couldn’t dance,” Bucky groans as Steve works his hips in sinful grinds against Bucky’s._ _

__“This isn’t exactly dancing, Buck,” Steve counters, eyes dark and expression hungry._ _

__Bucky rolls his eyes and then pulls Steve in by the back of his neck for a filthy kiss. Usually Bucky wouldn’t let himself get so carried away in public, even when he’s hammered. It’s just… Steve. Steve does things to him that he’s totally not prepared for._ _

__Bucky’s been half-hard basically since he saw Steve come in, but now he’s definitely sporting a full on boner. Blessedly, Steve’s not much better off, and the feeling of their erections grinding against one another is glorious._ _

__They continue to dance (if you can even call it that) until Clint comes up and interrupts them. Bucky groans and then blushes when he sees the completely debauched look on Steve’s face, quickly realizing that they were basically going at it in the middle of a crowded club._ _

__“Dude. Get a room,” Clint says and Bucky licks his lips before taking a step back from Steve, acutely feeling the loss of his body heat._ _

__“You’re just jealous,” Bucky quips, pointing an accusatory finger at him._ _

__“Sure, Bucky. You keep telling yourself that,” Clint says, shaking his head. “Look, we’re going to head back and order some pizza. You two in?”_ _

__Bucky looks to Steve and Steve shrugs, crowding into Bucky’s space again. Bucky smiles softly at Steve and then turns to Clint._ _

__“We’re in.”_ _

__**~*~*~** _ _

__The group waits outside the club for their Uber as Natasha sets up a pizza delivery for when they return to the dorms. They’re all standing in a relatively close huddle, but Steve has yet to leave Bucky’s space, keeping himself pressed up against Bucky’s back as he plays absentmindedly with Bucky’s hair._ _

__When their Uber arrives, Bucky pulls Steve in with him first and they clamour into the very back. It’s going to be close quarters, so Bucky takes it upon himself to plant himself in Steve’s lap, opening up another seat for one of their friends._ _

__Sam and Clint climb in the back with them, leaving open seats in the middle and front for Tony, Natasha, and Thor. As the car pulls away, Bucky curls up against Steve and busies himself with sucking a promising mark against his neck._ _

__Steve digs his fingers into Bucky’s hips again, helping him adjust as he starts to shift so he can straddle Steve. Sam makes a sound of protest next to him as Bucky slides his knees on either side of Steve’s hips, but he ignores him in favor of slotting his mouth against Steve’s._ _

__And, yeah, Bucky would be beyond pissed if the roles were reversed and he was squished in the back of a van with one of his friends making out right next to him, but hey. What are you going to do._ _

__As soon as Steve slips his tongue into Bucky’s mouth, it’s like everything else falls away and it’s just them. Bucky arches against Steve and Steve slides his hands from Bucky’s hips into the back pockets of his jeans, giving his ass a much-appreciated squeeze._ _

__Bucky sucks on Steve’s tongue and then licks into Steve’s mouth, hungry and desperate. Steve squeezes Bucky’s ass again, rocking his hips up, and oh hey, Steve is still rock hard. Not that Bucky has flagged much since their highly inappropriate dancing from earlier, but still._ _

__Steve trails kisses from Bucky’s mouth down his jaw, taking one of his hands and tangling his fingers into Bucky’s hair, yanking his head to the side so he can give himself better access to the sensitive skin of Bucky’s neck._ _

__“Fuck, _Steve,”_ Bucky moans as Steve bites his neck._ _

__“Mine,” Steve growls and then licks a stripe up Bucky’s throat before claiming his mouth again._ _

__“Jesus Christ.”_ _

__Bucky can’t exactly be bothered to figure out if it was Sam or Clint, but he is suddenly reminded that they aren’t alone in his car. The air around them is very silent, except for the slick sound of his and Steve’s mouths and the quiet, aborted moans they’re slowly pulling from each other._ _

__If Steve also notices this little tidbit, he doesn’t seem to care, so Bucky decidedly won’t, either._ _

__God, maybe Bucky _does_ have an exhibitionist kink._ _

__Bucky doesn’t notice that the car has stopped moving and the doors have opened until someone clears their throat loudly. Bucky regrettably pulls away and blinks the lusty fog from his brain and realizes that they’re back on campus._ _

__“Any time there, boys,” Natasha calls and Bucky dismounts Steve, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the van with him._ _

__Bucky makes a point not to make eye contact with any of his friends and instead walks with his head high, dragging Steve behind him and into their building. Bucky doesn’t stop walking until they’re at the quad and he throws open the door, pulling Steve with him into his room._ _

__“I thought there was pizza?” Steve says, voice rough, as Bucky closes the door and kicks off his shoes._ _

__“There is, but I can’t exactly think about eating with the serious case of blue balls I’m about to get,” Bucky explains as he starts to shed his clothes. “You interested in helping me out here?”_ _

__Steve grins wickedly and hauls him in for deep kiss._ _

__And if the pizza is cold by the time they emerge from Bucky’s room, Bucky thinks it was definitely worth it._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only three chapters left!  
> thoughts on what's going to happen next?  
> the next chapter is going to be a big turning point for our lovely boys, so get excited!  
> please leave a comment if the spirit moves you  
> <3


	8. Chapter 8

Exam week is hell, but thankfully Bucky makes it through to the other side. He barely sees his friends all week and blacks out on Friday before they even make it out to celebrate the end of exams. 

Bucky wakes up on the morning he’s supposed to head home for break to a massive hangover, which only makes the prospect of driving three hours to his parents’ sound even more unbearable.

Bucky rolls out of bed only because he has to pee something fierce. He’s half awake and maybe still a little drunk, but when he comes back into the quad and sees Steve looking mopey on the futon, he pauses on his way back to bed.

“All good?” Bucky asks, rubbing his bleary eyes.

“Uh, yeah, yeah,” Steve says, clearly forcing on a smile as he waves Bucky off. “You look like hell. Go back to sleep.”

Bucky scoffs and then goes to sit down on the futon with Steve, immediately tucking his cold toes under Steve’s warm thigh. “Tell me what’s up.”

Steve stares at Bucky as he curls up and tucks his head into the crook of his folded arms and closes his eyes. Bucky really is seconds from sleep, but he supposes he can prioritize Steve for the moment if he really needs him.

“My bus that was supposed to take me home messed up my tickets and now I can’t leave today. I’m stranded here for two days until the next bus comes,” Steve says and Bucky cracks open an eye.

“Nonsense,” Bucky says around a yawn. “Just come home with me and then I’ll drive you to your parents’ on Sunday.”

“Buck… that’s a lot to ask, not just of you, but of your family,” Steve says slowly. 

“My parents have four kids. What’s one more?” Bucky argues. “Besides, it’s going to suck being here all alone with the dining halls closed ‘n everything. Come home with me and get a nice, home-cooked meal and a real bed. It’ll be nice.”

“Well, when you put it like that…” Steve says and Bucky watches a huge smile spread across Steve’s face.

“Perfect,” Bucky says, finally sitting up. “This also means you get to split the driving with me!”

Bucky dashes back into his room before Steve can even think to argue back.

**~*~*~**

It really shouldn’t be a surprise that Steve ends up driving the whole way to Bucky’s parents’ house. 

Bucky’s sisters are besides themselves when they see that Bucky has brought a friend home with him and they do not let Steve have even a moment to himself for the next two hours. Bucky uses the opportunity to bother his mother in the kitchen and bum some delicious snacks.

When Bucky joins his sisters and Steve in the living room, he sits in his dad’s armchair and enjoys the view of his three sisters crowded around Steve on the couch. Steve, bless him, is being a really good sport, indulging Bucky’s sisters’ hundreds of questions and when he looks up and makes eye contact with Bucky, he smiles warmly and even _winks_ at him. The bastard.

When Bucky’s dad comes home from a rare Saturday at the office, everyone settles down for dinner and then family game time. Bucky has no idea what Steve’s home life is like, but he can’t help but notice how well Steve fits in here with Bucky’s family. 

By the time the girls disappear upstairs and Bucky’s parents have long gone to bed, Bucky finds himself warm and cozy with Steve on the floor leaning against the couch, snuggled comfortably into Steve’s side. 

“This has been really great, Buck,” Steve says, running his fingers down Bucky’s arm. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“Anytime,” Bucky says, turning his head to look up at Steve. “I couldn’t really leave you hanging, now could I?”

“I don’t know. I just feel like most people wouldn’t just open up their homes to someone on the spot like that,” Steve says, shaking his head. “I owe you big time for this one.”

“Don’t even mention it,” Bucky says and then adds, even quieter, “I really enjoyed having you here.”

“Me, too,” Steve says and then he stretches and slowly stands up. “I think we should head to bed, yeah?” 

“Fine,” Bucky says, a bit whiny.

Bucky leads Steve upstairs and shows him the guest room. A part of him wants Steve to come into his room with him, but he doesn’t really want to have to explain that to any wandering member of his family or have to own up to any of the embarrassing artifacts from his childhood that Steve might find in there. 

“Good night, Bucky,” Steve says softly, pulling Bucky into a hug before Bucky can think twice about it. 

Bucky squeezes Steve back, taking a moment to relax into the embrace and breathe in Steve’s comforting scent. “Good night, Steve.”

Bucky lets Steve use the bathroom first and changes into pajamas while he waits. When he hears Steve go back into the guest room, Bucky goes to brush his teeth quickly. As Bucky walks back by Steve’s room, he can hear him talking quietly to someone on the phone. Bucky wants to eavesdrop, but he respects Steve and his privacy too much to actually do it.

Just like every time Bucky comes home, he falls asleep quickly, feeling relaxed and cozy in the bed he grew up in. Bucky’s practically dead to the world until a soft knock on his door rouses him and then Steve’s stepping into the room. 

“Um, hi, I… I can’t sleep. I was, um, I was wondering if we could… you know, cuddle a bit?” Steve whispers, shifting his weight between his feet a few times like a nervous toddler.

“You knocked on my door at one in the morning… to cuddle?” Bucky asks, brain still not fully online as he picks up his phone to check the time.

“Yeah, um. Look, Buck. I know… I know this… this thing between us has just been sex, but I… I think you’ve felt the shift, too. I… I think it’s more than that. I… I think I _want it_ to be more than that,” Steve says, crossing the room slowly.

Bucky just stares at Steve for a moment, then he starts nodding slowly and folds back the covers, silently welcoming Steve into his bed with him. Steve slides in, wrapping his arms around Bucky and pulling him in close, face to face. 

“You looked really upset this morning, with your bus mix up,” Bucky says after a moment, feeling brave in the darkness. “Is there more to it than that?”

Steve is quiet for a few seconds, but then Bucky hears him take a deep breath. “My mom is the only family I have. Two years ago she was diagnosed with breast cancer. She’s in remission now, but… I don’t know. I’m always worried it’s going to come back, you know? It was hell watching her be so sick and not being able to do anything. I don’t like missing any chance I have to spend with her.”

“I’m sorry,” Bucky says, gently playing with Steve’s hair. “I had no idea.”

“And you wouldn’t. I don’t talk about it,” Steve says, squeezing at Bucky’s sides.

“You’re right, too, you know,” Bucky says even quieter now. “About what’s been going on between us. I… it’s more than just sex. It has been for a while now.”

“What do you propose we do about that?” Steve asks, small smile teasing his lips.

Bucky runs his tongue over his lips and traces his fingers over Steve’s cheek and jaw. “I say we steer into the skid and you just become my stupid boyfriend already.”

“Well, when you put it like that, how’s a guy to say no?” Steve laughs and hauls Bucky in for a kiss that’s more sporadic giggles than anything else. 

“I really like you,” Bucky says, barely a whisper, once he’s settled onto his back, Steve hovering over him and looking at him like he’s hung the damn moon.

“I really like you, too,” Steve says and then presses another, lingering kiss to Bucky’s mouth before falling back onto the mattress next to him.

“I want you to stay, but you will have to leave my bed before my family gets up,” Bucky says as he rolls over so Steve can be the big spoon.

“You suddenly embarrassed of me?” Steve teases, pressing kisses along Bucky’s shoulder.

“Nah, I just don’t want to deal with questions about our sex life at breakfast,” Bucky says, making Steve bury his face in Bucky’s back to stiffle his outburst of laughter.

“God, that would be entertaining,” Steve says and Bucky rolls his eyes. 

“No, it really wouldn’t. Now sleep,” Bucky says.

“Whatever you say, _boyfriend,”_ Steve says.

If Bucky thought he fell asleep easily before, that had nothing on how peaceful he drifted off with Steve wrapped snug around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bahhh short but so fluffy 
> 
> only two more chapters left!
> 
>  
> 
> drop a comment and I'll send you all the vitual hugs <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As much as Bucky wanted Steve to stay the rest of break now that they were boyfriends, he understood that Steve really wanted and needed to spend quality time with his mom. 

It definitely sucked though having to part ways the morning after finally making their relationship official. 

Bucky drags his feet in the morning, trying to get Steve to stay just _a little bit longer,_ until finally around 10 he knows they need to get going. Steve is a good sport about it, part of him not ready to leave Bucky yet either. 

The drive to Steve’s mom’s house is much too short and when Bucky pulls into her driveway, it hits him with full force that he’s potentially not going to see Steve for three weeks now. Bucky stares out the windshield, hands gripping the steering wheel too tight as he tries to grapple with the waves of disappointment washing over him.

“Hey, so I was thinking,” Steve says softly and waits until Bucky turns his head to look at him before he continues, “Since we live so close, we should, like, definitely get together over break.”

“Really?” Bucky says, sounding way too eager. 

“Of course,” Steve laughs. “You’re my boyfriend now. I cannot go multiple weeks without seeing you.”

“Cool,” Bucky says, feeling infinitely better. 

Steve smiles, looking like he’s considering something carefully, then leans over the center console and kisses Bucky, soft and sure. Bucky sighs into it, reaching over and cupping Steve’s jaw. 

When they break apart, Steve has a dreamy look on his face and whispers, “Wanna come in for lunch? My ma’s probably made way too much food and I would really love for you to meet her.”

Bucky’s heart starts pounding in his chest immediately, but he finds himself nodding before he can talk himself out of it. Steve’s grin doubles in wattage and then he’s hauling Bucky in for a second, more forceful kiss. 

Bucky breaks it off before they get too carried away, not really interested in sporting a boner when he meets his boyfriend’s mother for the first time. As they walk up to Steve’s front door, Steve’s mom opens the door and greets them.

“My boys!” The tiny spitfire of a woman says, opening her arms to them.

Steve quickens his pace and wraps his mom up in his arms, giving her a squeeze before letting go. She turns to Bucky next, zero hesitation as she pulls Bucky into a tight hug as well.

“It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Rogers,” Bucky says when he pulls away. 

Steve’s mom rolls her eyes and says, “Good Lord, call me Sarah.”

Bucky looks to Steve and he just shrugs. Sarah leads them inside where the kitchen table is piled with different sandwiches and salads. Bucky has to actively stop his jaw from dropping.

“Ma, this is more than what you used to make when my entire football team came over,” Steve teases, sitting down at the table and admiring the spread.

Sarah waves him off, “I just worry about you eating all that dining hall food. I think it’s time you had a real meal.”

Bucky sits down with Steve and Sarah leads them in grace before basically demanding they not leave until they’ve each eaten their weight in delicious sandwiches and salads. 

Bucky stays at the Roger’s home until nearly two in the afternoon. When it’s time to finally leave, Bucky feels a tight pit in his stomach as he stands in front of Steve’s front door, Steve pulling him solidly against his chest. 

“We’ll text and call,” Steve says, rubbing Bucky’s back, clearly able to sense his distress. “And we will be back in the dorm before you know it.”

“Yeah, it just sucks that now that we’ve finally figured it all out we have to be away from each other,” Bucky mumbles and no, those definitely are _not_ tears threatening to spill from his eyes. 

“I know, baby,” Steve says softly and it makes Bucky’s heart do a strange fluttery thing. 

“Okay,” Bucky says with an air of finality as he squeezes Steve and then finally pulls away. “I’m going.”

Steve opens the door for Bucky and waves to him as he heads down the sidewalk and gets back in his car. Bucky holds a determined set to his shoulders as he turns his car on and backs out of the driveway. 

Bucky braves one final look at Steve standing on his front porch and hits him with impressive force that he is way more gone for this ridiculous boy than he ever thought possible.

**~*~*~**

Even though the following weeks were challenging, Bucky did find that they passed by relatively fast. As much as he missed Steve (pretty much constantly), he also really enjoyed being around his family again and quickly fell back into the familiar rhythm of being home. 

Soon enough the whole group is all back on campus and they only last two nights of suffering through Steve and Bucky attempting to be quiet and respectful while shared a bed _(Clint I SWEAR we are just TALKING. Yeah, well, the covers seem to be moving A LOT for ‘just talking’)._ The straw that breaks the metaphorical camel’s back though is Sam walking in on them definitely _not_ talking in Steve’s bed at three in the afternoon.

“Man, I love you, but this is just not okay,” Sam says, voice strained as he shields his eyes. 

“Fuck, sorry! Uh, let me just…” Steve chokes out from his position on top of Bucky, still very much inside of him.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Bucky hisses, having just announced a moment before in a rather desperate voice that he was about to come.

“What do you want me to do?” Steve asks, muscles tight and strained as he continues to hold his position.

“Jesus Christ, at least wait until I get my textbook!” Sam groans and then hastily rummages around his desk until he waves a thick yellow textbook in Bucky and Steve’s general direction. “As you were.”

The door closes behind Sam with a loud _thud_ and when Steve doesn’t immediately start railing Bucky again like he was before, Bucky rolls his eyes and digs his heels into Steve’s lower back.

“You heard the man,” Bucky says, trying to roll his hips in emphasis. “As you were, soldier.”

Steve laughs, cheeks still flushed as he buries his face in Bucky’s neck. Thankfully, though, he does start thrusting his hips again and Bucky finds himself coming within minutes. 

Bucky and Steve emerge fifteen minutes later, flushed but fully dressed, to find Clint and Sam waiting for them on the futon, hands folded in their laps. Bucky and Steve exchange a look and then Bucky waves awkwardly. 

“Hiya, boys,” Bucky says and when their firm expressions don’t change, Bucky leads over and stage whispers to Steve. “I think our Dads are upset with us.”

“Look, we think it’s awesome that you two have finally gotten your shit figured out and are together now, but as your roommates, it’s also kind of a pain in the ass,” Clint says and Sam nods in agreement.

“We have a solution, though, that we think will work for everyone,” Sam says. “Clint’s going to move into my room and that way, Steve, you can move into Bucky’s.”

“Are you serious?” Bucky asks looking to Clint, his best friend and roommate since freshman year. 

“Yeah,” Clint says, giving Bucky a soft smile. “Honestly, it’s the best move for all our sanity, I think.”

“Okay, then,” Bucky says as he suddenly feels really giddy as he grabs Steve’s hand and squeezes. “When do we make this happen?” 

“I’ve already started packing, so hopefully now-ish,” Clint says as he stands up. 

“Wow, okay!” Bucky says, turning and tugging Steve back into his room. “Let’s do this!”

Steve’s been relatively silent throughout the whole slightly-awkward exchange, and Bucky doesn’t really notice until Steve’s standing still in his room and not at all helping Bucky as he starts rummaging under Steve’s bed for a duffle bag.

“Buck,” Steve says softly, “Hey, Buck. Hang on a moment, yeah?”

“What’s up?” Bucky says and when Steve doesn’t immediately say anything, Bucky straightens up and turns to look at him. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this? We’re basically moving in together,” Steve says, expression uncertain.

“Are you saying you’re not?” Bucky asks carefully, taking Steve’s hands in his.

“Not at all,” Steve says with a warm smile. “I just want to make sure you understand the weight of this all.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Don’t be thick, Steve. This is all I’ve thought about for the last three weeks apart. I’ve wanted to be able to spend as much time with you as humanly possible, and now we get to do that. It really isn’t much different than before, now we just don’t have to worry about interruptions.”

Mm, that will be nice,” Steve says, swaying forward and dropping a kiss to Bucky’s lips. 

Packing up Steve’s belongings doesn’t take too long, and thirty minutes later Bucky and Steve begin carrying the poorly packed bags across the quad. Clint’s things are piled outside the door to Sam and formerly-Steve’s room with Sam and Clint’s voices trailing from the other room.

“Pivot!” 

“What are you two doing?” Bucky asks at the sound of shouting and he peeks in his room. 

Clint and Sam have Clint’s mattress balanced precariously between the two of them and Clint’s head snaps around to fix Bucky with a rather reproachful look.

“I refuse to sleep on that semen-infested cesspool in there,” Clint says, nodding his head towards the other room.

“Clint, we are _not_ moving mattresses around. They’re heavy and cumbersome,” Bucky says.

“Wow, nice vocab word there, Buck, but there’s no way in hell you’re changing my mind about this,” Clint says. “Now, Sam, pivot.”

“You’re not helping, Ross,” Sam mumbles and Bucky just shakes his head and goes back to tell Steve he needs to put those sexy biceps to good use. 

Steve is a good sport about it, barely even pauses before he’s moving over to the bed and hauling the mattress up and off it’s wooden base. Bucky goes to help him, easing the angle so they can manage to get it through the doorway. 

It goes smoothly enough until they get into Bucky’s room and Steve manages to get Bucky backed into a corner between the bed frame and the wall. With no leverage now, Bucky huffs and drops his grip on the mattress.

“Good work there, Hulk, but how do you suppose I’m going to help you get this on the frame now?” Bucky gripes.

Much (not) to Bucky’s surprise, Steve grips the mattress in a firm hold and then single-handedly flips it over onto the frame. “I love you.”

“What did you just say?” Bucky asks, voice breathy with shock.

Steve fixes Bucky with a look, complete with sassy hands on his perfect hips. “I’m not saying it again. You heard me. Don’t pretend like you didn’t.”

Bucky pushes away from the wall and lunges at Steve, wrapping his arms around him tight as a vice and burying his face in Steve’s neck.

“Jesus Christ, Steve. Warn a guy,” Bucky mumbles and after rubbing his face against Steve’s warm neck for a moment, pulls away and looks him dead in the eye. “I love you, too, you big lug.”

“Ah, but I’m _your_ big lug,” Steve grins and Bucky rolls his eyes. 

“Ugh, I take it back,” Bucky whines and steps away from Steve. 

“Nope. No way. Once it’s out there, you can’t take it back! You looooove me!” Steve sing songs and Bucky just continues to grumble under his breath. 

Steve is quiet for a few minutes as he surveys the room and lets Bucky stew in peace. Steve wanders around the small space, now only inhabited by the random array of Bucky’s belongings strewn about since Clint has taken his belongings across the hall.

“You know, now that this is not just your room anymore, maybe we should start by cleaning up a bit?” Steve says, picking up an empty bag of chips from Bucky’s desk. 

“Hey, why don’t you stop being rude, and start being nude?” Bucky says, smirking to himself at his witty comeback, not actually looking at Steve as he goes back out into the main room in search of Steve’s bags. 

“Well if you insist,” Steve says as Bucky re-enters the room with two duffle bags of Steve’s clothes. 

Steve has himself stripped naked before Bucky can say anything else and they fall onto Bucky’s bed in a fit of giggles and soft kisses, bags forgotten by the hastily closed door.

_“Well, we do have to christen our new room. Might as well start now.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only one more chapter to go! (and it will be a short epilogue)  
> Thank you to everyone who has come on this long and beautiful journey with me!   
> all the comments and kudos are very appreciated :)   
> <3


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are kiddies with a short and sweet little epilogue! 
> 
> thank you fo everyone who has come on this journey with me and for all the love <3

“I think that’s the last of it,” Clint groans as he sets down a box and flops onto the ground.

“Did we say thank you yet?” Steve asks as he drops down on the couch and wraps his arm around a sweaty Bucky. 

“Yes, but it never hurts to hear it again,” Natasha says. 

“Oh, am I late?” Tony says a moment later as he enters the small one bedroom apartment. 

“Dude, we told you to meet us at one. It’s seven,” Bucky says. 

“Oh, well, carrying heavy things isn’t really my style. I’ll leave that to Thor,” Tony replies and moves over to the fidge. “What, no beer?”

“Kinda been busy,” Bucky says annoyedly.

“I say we order some pizza, I’ll go get some beer from the corner store,” Thor says, having barely broken a sweat all day. 

His offer is met with a chorus of approval and so everyone sets off to prepare for dinner. Steve tries to get Bucky to help him search for paper plates in their boxes, but Bucky refuses to move from the couch, so Steve just smacks a kiss to his temple and starts opening boxes.

Bucky watches Steve from his spot on the couch with a soft smile, finally letting it sink in that they’re here in their own apartment. Sure, they’d basically been living together for months now, but this is way more real, a place that’s finally completely their own. 

Even though he’s exhausted, Bucky forces himself to be present with his friends as they eat dinner together and then promptly kicks them all out so he and Steve can properly christen their new apartment.

And even though they have to sleep on a mattress on the floor, Bucky sleeps more soundly than he has in years, exhausted from the move and sated from Steve loving him deep and thoroughly. 

The next morning, Bucky wakes up to Steve coming back into the apartment and setting groceries on the counter. Bucky pads into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and admiring the sight of his boyfriend putting away _their_ groceries in _their_ kitchen.

“You know, I just realized that we don’t have a kitchen table. Or chairs,” Steve says when Bucky walks over to him and greets him with a soft kiss.

“That’s okay,” Bucky shrugs, taking the cereal and pouring himself a bowl. “I don’t mind eating on the floor, as long as I’m eating next to you.”

“God, you’re so cheesy,” Steve says. “You’re lucky I love you.”

So with that, Steve and Bucky settle down next to each other, each with a bowl of cereal and eat their first breakfast together on the floor of their kitchen, surrounded by half unpacked boxes. 

It’s perfect and heart-stutteringly domestic, and Bucky can’t help but think, if this is a sneak peak into what the rest of his life will be, he’s one lucky dude. 

And to think, this all started with Bucky being an accidental voyeur. Now look how far he’s come.

**Author's Note:**

> Good grief this is a fun one to write. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think so far and if you have any predictions, requests, etc for this verse!
> 
> sending happy spring time thoughts to all you lovely readers! <3


End file.
